El sentimiento más triste
by Tatjash
Summary: Melinda está devastada después de los hechos ocurridos. SHIELD ha caído y todos han perdido mucho en aquella batalla contra Hydra, pero ella ha perdido algo más tras confesarle parte de su verdad a Phil. Algo en ella se rompe y desbordada, recibe el consuelo de la persona que menos esperaba.


Este fic ha surgido al rever algunas escenas del capítulo 1x09 y como de significativo puede ser, en cierta forma con los últimos capítulos emitidos hasta ahora. (Este fic contiene spoilers hasta el 1x17) Es solo una interpretación, un sentimiento de algo que podría ser real. Y a su vez, lo humana que es Melinda May y lo que quiere a Coulson.

Mucha gente hacía tiempo que lo veíamos, otros tantos lo han descubierto hace poco. Pero hay algo que hoy por hoy tenemos claro, Melinda May en el fondo, tiene corazón. (yo nunca lo he dudado, que conste)

Espero que os guste el fic, es triste pero me ha gustado mucho escribirlo porque pienso que en toda historia triste hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

**El sentimiento más triste**

Melinda May sentía que el mundo se le había caído encima partiéndose en mil pedazos. Sentada en la soledad de la cabina del avión, al que todos llamaban bus, y tenía sus horas contadas después de que S.H.I.E.L.D. cayera por culpa de Hydra. Ella sentía que nunca se había sentido más sola en su vida.

Era como una extraña en la que hacía unas horas, aún era su familia. La que se había creado durante aquellos meses. Una familia que irónicamente ella había formado.

Vino a su mente, entonces, aquella imagen, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza: la cara que puso Phil cuando había dicho aquello. Que ella había sabido desde el principio su situación, lo que le habían hecho, el tiempo que había estado muerto. Y ahora, él ...

Unas lágrimas empezaron a descender por las mejillas de la dura y fría Agente May.

Sentía como el llanto le creaba un nudo en la garganta. Le gustaría tanto gritar, tanto llorar con todas sus facultades... Pero no podía, no podía porque no era propio de ella: Porque no se esperaba que ella hiciera eso, porque en aquel trabajo no se te permitía sentir. No cuando una crisis hacía que todo el mundo que habían conocido, se había venido abajo. No podía ser personal.

Pero para Melinda era personal, demasiado personal, incluso Nick Fury sabía aquello. Tal vez por eso, él la había elegido para aquello.

¿Porqué había aceptado?

Por Phil. Cuando le dijeron que estaba vivo, que podría protegerle. Ella volvió a sentirse viva y aceptó sin pensarlo.

¿Pero para que había servido todo aquello? Si ahora él, ya ni la consideraba una amiga por que ella le había mentido. Aunque una parte de Coulson, había vuelto a confiar en ella como una aliada, quería pensar en eso. Quería aferrarse que aún confiaba aunque solo fuera como agente. Tal vez con el tiempo...

No, no podía engañarse. Le había perdido.

Pero, ¿Podías perder algo que no habías tenido nunca?.

Melinda alzó el rostro unos segundos para que las lágrimas dejaran de salir de la cuenca de sus ojos.

Amaba tanto aquel hombre que daría su vida por él. No pedía nada más que estar cerca. Saber que estaba vivo, aunque la forma en la que recuperó su vida hubiera sido devastadora. Pero una parte de ella, era lo suficientemente egoísta para saber que se alegraba de tenerle de vuelta, aunque él no fuera el mismo del que se enamoró.

Pero Melinda le quería de todas formas y con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque dolía, dolía demasiado.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, lo que la hizo dar un respingo por estar tan perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba:

-¿Estás bien May?

Melinda sonrió irónicamente por unas milésimas de segundo había pensado que era Phil que volvía a ser el de siempre, el que se acercaba a la cabina a charlar con ella. Pero, no, no era él. Era Skye. Intentó recomponerse y mostró media sonrisa.

-Lo estoy - pronunció casi sin voz y sin mirarla.

Pero Skye tomó asiento en la parte del copiloto. Melinda no quiso preguntar por que lo había hecho, ni la quiso echar, puede que al fin y al cabo, no estuviera del todo tan sola en aquel avión.

Y él dolor fue más fuerte cuando el nudo empezó a descender de su garganta hasta su pecho.

¿Cuántos secretos tenía que seguir guardando?

Soltó un suspiro mientras sus lágrimas descendían con más fuerza, no quería que ella la viera llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Pero aquella niña le hacía recordar Bahrein cuando los tres eran felices, la única y última vez que lo fueron.

Él había tomado responsabilidad de las dos sin pedir nada más, porque la quería, aunque era ajeno a la verdad de su paternidad. Aunque aquello iba a ser el principio de una nueva vida para los dos, formar una familia que ninguno tenía. Pero ni siquiera hubo un principio cuando todo explotó.

Recordaba las palabras de Phil:

-Déjala marchar, Melinda.

Y ella se aferraba a su pequeño bebé. No podía hacerlo, no podía entregársela aquella agente y que se la llevara lejos. No la vería nunca más, y pensó lo irónica que era la vida, como el universo la puso de nuevo en su camino de nuevo...

-Déjala marchar

Y lo hizo para protegerla de aquella guerra que había comenzado, para protegerla de quien era... porque aunque la quería con todas sus fuerzas, Melinda no estaba preparada para ser madre.

Y ella cambió a raíz de aquel dolor. Los días pasaron. Se encerró en su trabajo, perdió la razón, se convirtió en hielo, en leyenda y terminaron llamándola la caballería, porque aquella guerra fue ella quien la ganó.

¿Pero a que precio?

El precio de perder a su hija por protegerla.

El precio de alejar al amor de su vida. Por que el dolor la devastaba.

El precio de la sangre manchada en sus manos, de las vidas que se perdieron para salvar aquel lugar llamado mundo.

El precio de estar sola para siempre.

No, no había ganado, por que para ella todo aquello había sido una derrota.

El llanto se volvió más intenso, había renunciado a los dos amores de su vida por un bien mayor, por unas creencias en las que aún creía, a pesar de todo, pero dolía.

Y un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios... Skye se sobresaltó y sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y abrazo a Melinda por detrás. La mujer más fuerte que había conocido en su vida y secretamente admiraba, se había derrumbado.

-Todo irá mejor. - quiso calmarla aquella niña. Su niña. Pensó May. La que era ajena y sería ajena a aquel secreto que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón y llevaría hasta su tumba. Un secreto que solo sabía ella. Coulson solo recordaba Bahrein como una guerra, algo que les hizo cambiar su forma de ser.

Melinda apoyó su mano sobre la de Skye. Puso el avión en modo automático y se levantó. Lo que hizo retroceder a la joven ante sus ojos, por miedo a como podía reaccionar, pero May la abrazó, la abrazó con fuerza, lo necesitaba tanto que no le importó perder la compostura.

Skye la devolvió aquel abrazo aún conmovida y asombrada. No preguntó, la dejó llorar sobre su hombro. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días Melinda May demostraba que era humana, muy humana.

**FIN**


End file.
